Being the Assistant
by sergeantbooty
Summary: After being employed as an assistant by a tipsy Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler, Harley Davis finds her self working in Mordhaus amongst all the chaos. She soon finds herself living with the band! Being the only girl there, things are rough. What sorts of troubles could possibly await her and Dethklok?


**A First Job**

It was December 26 and Harley's first day on the job. She smoothed her skirt and looked at herself in the mirror; professional attire, hair pinned up, and a nervous look on her face. Just the previous day she had received a job offer from a tipsy employer. She met her employer at a Christmas party her father had been hosting, and well, things hit off from there.

* * *

"Hello and welcome," Harley said with a smile as she had greeted her father's next guest. All who had entered so far had been old men who did business with her father, _No one cute yet_, she thought to herself in a sigh as she greeted another guest. "Welcome to the party, please enjoy yourself." A fake smile had been plastered on her face the entirety of the party so far.

Before the party, her father had talked to her about potential job offers. His words rang in her head with intensity, "Now remember Harley," he had said as the two sat together in his office discussing the plans one more time, "Tonight is the perfect opportunity to seek out potential employers if you still plan on going into my business. There's a lot of powerful landmen I know and have connections with. Introduce yourself to everyone and be the charismatic girl I know you are." He smiled, stood up and hugged his daughter.

"I will daddy. I love you"

"I love you too, now go out there and kill 'em." He pulled from the hug with a smile, pride sparkling in his eyes.

"I can't disappoint him now," Harley muttered to herself, her head cast down in thought.

"Disappoint who?" A voice spoke up. Harley hadn't even noticed that the next guest had arrived. He was an average height for a man, his hair blond and pin straight, cutting off what looked like to be about halfway to his shoulders. The feature that had caught her eye though was his electronic eyes. They glowed a light green while he spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." Harley smiled softly in embarrassment, her face flushing. "I'm Harley Davis. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to shake his.

He met her hand and shook it, his hands having weird sickly veiny look. "I'm Dick Knubbler." He pulled his hand from her's and looked at his finger nails, "But that doesn't, ehhh... answer my question. I asked who's this him you can't disappoint." He looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, him is my father."

"And why can't you disappoint your dad, huh?"

"I just have to keep my eyes out for future employers and hopefully secure myself a job, that's all. No pressure." Harley gave an awkward laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I am looking for, hmm, future employees. Let's walk and talk, babe." He put a hand on her lower back, and started to walk; somewhat forcing her along. "Why don't you tell me where the uhhh, drinks are."

Harley felt a wave of uncomfort wash over her as he pushed her along but shoved that feeling down, smiling to him. "Of course, Mr. Knubbler. This way." She held her hand out and walked towards the bar.

"Call me Dick." He grinned and placed his arms on the counter for the bar, "Can I get a, um, sex on the beach." He told the bartender, glancing at Harley with a grin. Harley felt her stomach turn and just smiled back at him, fighting back nausea.

"I'd just like a glass of champagne please." She smiled and watched as the bartender fixed their drinks, it was Knubbler who struck up conversation.

"So what kind of, uh, business are you looking for, hm?"

"Well, I went to college for business management. That's just all. I can pretty much go into anything since I have a good idea about how business works." She smiled and took her drink from the bartender.

"That's pretty interesting, babe. I myself am in the, uh, music business, you see. I'm actually the, uh, producer of a pretty popular band." He flaunted himself, bragging about how high up in the world he seemed. The bartender handed Knubbler his drink, "Want my orange slice, babe?" He plucked the orange from the side of his glass and held it out.

_Please him and maybe you'll get a job_, she thought to herself. "I'd love your orange slice," she took the fruit and sucked on it before taking a bite. "So tell me about the band you're producing for?" She finished the orange slice and handed it to the bartender, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Well uh, you might of heard of them, they're only the biggest economic power in the world. You know, Dethklok." There was the big line, the one mention that drew in all the ladies.

Harley's interests piped and she raised an eyebrow, "Dethklok? My my how impressive." She smiled, it might not look like it what with her prestige, but Dethklok was one of Harley's favorite bands. She had a few of their vinyls framed in her room, and multiple lay around Dethklok t-shirts.

"Yeah it's a, uhh, pretty tough job I guess. The boys are a little stingy about the music and it's a lot of stress on my shoulders, you know? That's why I need an employee, you see babe?" He took a long drink from his fruity little drink and placed it on the bar counter.

"Sounds tough, I mean look at who's in the band," she laughed and took another sip, "What would entail with being an employee for you, Dick?"

"Well, I just need someone to you know, run errands for me while I'm in the studio babe. Easy enough. Maybe something else, maybe. If I think of it, yeah." He quickly finished his drink and ordered another, something a little stronger.

"That sounds like a killer position, a great way to really start out. I am looking for a first job, if you remember." She smiled sweetly and laid on the charm, hoping to score the position. She extended her hand and placed it on his arm, squeezing slightly and rubbing it.

"Well babe if you think you're up for it then the job is yours. It's a tough job, but uhhh," he leaned in and rushed a piece of Harley's bangs from her face, "I think you're pretty capable."

Harley felt her cheeks grow warm and she smiled, "If you really think I'm capable then I don't know what's stopping me from taking the job." She pulled away from Knubbler to down the rest of her champagne.

"Beautiful baby, absolutely beautiful!" He let out a cackle and clapped his hands once, "Now babe, uh, Mordhaus is a little difficult to get to so uh, how about I pick you up tomorrow for your first day huh? Sound good?" He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, pocketing it after.

_Wow, early start_, She thought to herself, sucking in her lip but then smiling, "That sounds superb to me, Dick."

"Beautiful babe. I'll see you then, huh? It's time for me to mingle at this party." He laughed and searched for a pen at the bar, jotting his number down on it. "Text me if you need anything babe," He grinned and licked his lips, "anything." He snatched his drink and shook Harley's hand again, before turning away.

Harley took the scribbled on napkin in her fingers and looked at it, shuddering a little at Knubbler's advances. "This'll be a trip." She muttered to herself, turning to the bar to order another glass of champagne. She'd need it to prepare herself for what would come the next day.

* * *

Harley was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone, she walked over to the bed and pickled it up. "I'm here" she read aloud to herself, it was from Knubbler. She gulped and shook her head, taking a deep breath. She grabbed her purse from the bed and shoved her phone in there, running and snatching her heels in her hands before dashing off downstairs.

"Daddy! I'm going now, love you!" She ran to the door, slipping her heels onto her feet, she opened the door and heard her dad call back.

"Love you too, good luck." His voice rang through the house and she smiled.

She took a step outside and looked for Knubbler's car. He was driving a sleek looking Mercedes; it definitely gave off the right appearance for his personality and status. She made her way to the passengers seat, opening the door and plopping herself in the car. It smelled like really bad cologne with a hint of alcohol. Harley thought to herself, _Typical._

"Good morning Dick." She smiled to him, pulling the seat belt across her chest and once she heard the click, she straightened her back against the seat and fiddled with her purse in her lap. _I hope Mordhaus isn't far away..._ she thought and sighed a little on accident.

"Morning." Dick grumbled in response, he had a cup of Starbucks in his hand and his eyebrows were furrowed. His head was pounding from the previous afflictions he encountered last night. That party was definitely one hell of a party.

"Rough night?" She laughed softly, trying to keep quiet for him from his obvious hangover.

"You could say that I guess."

The two rode in silence from that point on, it took about fifteen minutes for Knubbler and Harley to pull up to the gates at Mordhaus. There were hooded figures standing at the gate. Knubbler simply waved to them and got a nod in response and the gates opened up and they drove in. _Wow he really wasn't lying last night_, Harley thought in astonishment, she had a feeling that he might've been lying about the whole thing but this was definitely Mordhaus.

The car came to a stop and Dick looked over to her to speak, "Now listen babe, today we're going to have a long day of recording. Recording usually is, uh, a pretty long process, you hear?" Harley nodded as he continued, "Don't wander off, don't get Into any trouble and for god's sake watch out. It gets pretty, hmm, violent you could say." He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed most likely an attempt to give her comfort. He then pulled from her and got out of the car, and Harley followed suit.

Knubbler lead her into Mordhaus and through many complicated hallways and down a few elevators before they arrived at the recording studio. Harley's head was spinning the whole time at the decor. Everything was dark and sharp, not something you'd do for a normal mansion, but for Dethklok it was expected. In the recording room no one was there except for a few of the men in hoods, she still wasn't sure what they were called.

Knubbler sat down in a chair in front of a panel of typical recording devices. Everything seemed a little simpler looking than she had imagined. There was a regular computer keyboard which didn't seem like a device to have in a place like this but she didn't complain, some of the sliding knobs were also labeled with the instruments that the band played. Harley was drawn from her thoughts when Knubbler spoke.

"The boys aren't here yet babe, but when they are it's, uh, straight to business, yeah." Harley nodded in response and heard the door to the recording studio open but it wasn't the band that entered; instead, their manager Charles Ofdensen. She felt her breath hitch in her throat when Charles narrowed his eyes at her before he promptly turned his head to Knubbler.

"Dick, who is this."

"Oh that's my assistant, you see? Hired her last night. Yeah, just last night."

"You know that you can't just, uh, bring someone into Mordhaus like that's. There's security and background checks we have to run before, uh, hiring someone. Plus the boys interview potential employees." Charles looked ruffled, it probably irked him that a stranger was hired without him knowing. Harley felt bad, and she sucked in her lip in this awkward situation and looked down to fiddle with her purse.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Knubbler waved him off and went back to fiddling with the knobs and dials on the recording equipment. Charles looked at Harley again and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harley swallowed and took a breath before speaking up, "Mr. Ofdensen... If I may suggest something."

"Yes?"

"Well Di-" she stopped herself and looked to Knubbler, calling him Dick was a little unprofessional and she quickly corrected it, "Well Mr. Knubbler said that the boys aren't here yet and thinking about their lifestyles and how late they probably stay up, I'd assume that they won't be in the studio anytime soon. So I'd suggest that during the time that we're waiting for them, we could run a quick security check and while I'm assisting Mr. Knubbler in the studio background checks could be run, and then after the recording process is done I could be interviewed. I wouldn't mind staying late if it meant securing this job and keeping you content with everything." She smiled softly and fiddled with her purse again, waiting for his response.

She watched as Charles thought this over, then he nodded and she let a breath out she didn't know she'd been holding. "That sounds fine, I suppose. Dick are you, uh, okay with this?"

"Yeah sure babe whatever you say, you're the boss here."

"Well, I'm actually not the boss but I do, uh, hold a higher position than you," he paused for a minute then turned to Harley, "Come along. We'll do the security briefing in my office." He walked out of the recording room and Harley followed closely behind. She looked around as they walked. They past what looked the living room, the kitchen, and a few rooms in a hallway before arriving at Charles' office.

The two walked into the room and Charles sat behind his desk, "Close the door and have a seat please." Harley obeyed and went and shut the door softly before taking a seat in front of the desk. She smoothed her pencil skirt before looking up at Charles.

"Now, first just a few simple questions," he pulled out a Manila folder from a drawer and opened it, revealing blank documents to be filled in with information. "Name."

"Full name or just first and last?"

"Full name, please."

"Harley Brown Davis."

"Alright," he wrote it down quickly before looking up again to ask the next question, "Age?"

"Twenty three."

"Birthday"

"February twenty sixth."

"Alright," he began to jot down some more information, mumbling to himself, "Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, impaired vision..." He finished and looked up again, "Alright now, can you fight?"

"If you mean physically then no."

He sighed a little and jotted something down. He began tapping his pen on the desk, "What about weaponry? Can you, uh, use a gun or anything?"

Harley smiled and nodded, "I've been shooting guns since I was big enough to hold one."

Charles nodded and gave a faint smile back, "Good good. Part of the, uh, job is being able to protect Dethklok. And if you can't fight in hand to hand combat then guns are the next best thing. But we'll have to make sure you get into, uh, training." He closed the Manila folder and slid it into a drawer in his desk.

"Welcome to the work force Ms. Davis, well, for now. If we find anything wrong in the background check then I'm afraid we'll have to let you go." He stood up to shake Harley's hand.

Harley smiled wide and shook his hand, "I'm very happy to work here Mr. Ofdensen."

"That's good Ms. Davis, we need happy people around here." He let go of her hand and walked to the door, opening it for her. She smiled sweetly and walked out the door to be escorted back to the recording studio.

"Mordhaus sure is big." She said, looking to Charles.

He nodded, "Yes but if you get lost, there are Klokateers almost around every corner. So, if you wander a little you'll find someone."

"Oh alright, that's comforting."

"Good."

They continued to walk back to the recording studio, "Let's hope the boys are all in there already." Harley heard Charles mutter something else but she didn't quite catch it. They walked into the recording room where the boys all sat. Toki and Skwisgaar were currently arguing.

"Looks Toki, I am havingks to record your guitars because you sucks!" Skwisgaar snapped at Toki, he was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.

Toki stood up in anger and pointed to Skwisgaar, "I don't sucks! Maybe if you would gives me a solos every once in the whiles then maybes I could be better!"

"Yeah right, like that ams goingks to happens." Skwisgaar scoffed and let out a bark of laughter.

Toki was about to say something when Charles cleared his throat, "Skwisgaar. Toki. Stop fighting."

The arguing men looked to Charles with anger in their eyes, but after noticing the girl standing besides Charles they grew curious.

"Who ams that?" Skwisgaar said as he quirked an eyebrow. He let his eyes rake over her, taking in her curves and distinct features._ She's sort of hot, I guess_, he thought to himself, _maybe I can get her in bed._

"Yeah who ams that?" Toki said with a little more enthusiasm after Skwisgaar, causing Skwisgaar to bark out at him.

"Stops copies me!"

In which Toki returned the phrase and the two were soon at it.

Charles sighed and shook his head, "This is Ms. Davis. She's going to be Dick's assistant."

The rest of the band looked up from what they were doing and looked at Harley. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks and she smiled, "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Oh that'sch juscht fucking great, the robot hired another fucking robot! I mean for god'sch schake look at how sche'sch dressched!" Murderface held out his hands at her, obviously not happy with the new employee. He scowled and turned to the other guys, waiting anxiously to hear their opinions.

"Yeah, uh, she kinda looks like a girl Charles I guess." Nathan said, he felt indifferent about the whole thing. In all honesty he just wanted to get back to recording. The sooner he could get out of here the sooner he could get shitfaced.

"Yeah you guys have a point," Muttered Pickles, looking her over. "She's wearing the same sorta clothes Charles wears, and look at her hair! It's all back like the robot's."

Harley felt a tingle in her nose and bit down hard on her tongue, taking the words to heart. She was about to mutter an apology for her looks but was interrupted by Toki.

"Well I likes her!" He walked over to her and smiled, turning back to look at the guys. "Looks! Our hairs ams sort of the sames!" He held his hair up to Harley's in a comparison. His hair was a slightly darker but not by much.

"You just likingks her because you ams a baby and you ams wantingks to haves the different opinions than every bodies else's." Skwisgaar scoffed and plucked at his guitar strings.

"Fines then, I'll change my opinions! I don't likes her, she ams a robots." He crossed his arms and went and sat down on the couch, his lips in a full out pout.

Harley felt herself begin to sweat, her stomach was churning and her nose tingly, she was on the verge of tears. It was Murderface's insults that had hurt the most, and then Toki's change of opinion due to peer pressure struck her too. She bit down hard on her cheek and felt blood flood into her mouth.

Charles merely shook his head at their comments and sighed, "Well you boys get to recording and if you really don't like Ms. Davis that much then ignore her. She's only here to assist Dick." He gave Harley's shoulder a comforting squeeze before walking out. The room stayed quiet for a moment with a thick wort tension. It was Knubbler who broke it.

"Alrighty guys let's get to recording! How about that, huh?" He clapped his hands and called for Skwisgaar to get his recording done first.

Skwisgaar stood up with his guitar and walked into the box and began to record. Harley sat next to Knubbler in a chair that the Klokateers had brought in for her. She listened to Skwisgaar's guitar playing and almost melted. Since discovering Dethklok, her appreciation for guitar playing had grown drastically. A song with good guitar could turn her into a sniveling mess.

Skwisgaar was finished with his recording in record time; he strode out of the small room absolutely swollen with pride. Harley wasn't sure if he acted like this on a regular basis, or if he was just showing off in front of the "new girl".

The rest of the band flooded in and out if the room many times, there were multiple arguments involving "dildo guitar playing" and bad takes. Somethings weren't brutal enough, or too light. Throughout the day Harley had discovered how picky Nathan was, how proud Skwisgaar was, how much Murderface really complained, how laid back Pickles was, and even how many insults Toki could really take.

Recording was over now, and it was 1 am. Knubbler leaned back in his chair and stretched with a groan. "Great job guys! How about we all hang around while I piece some of this together and we can, uhh, see how it all sounds together, huh?"

The boys all groaned in unison and flopped back on the couch, save for Toki and Murderface. Toki was dozing off, and Murderface was dead asleep.

"Can't we just like, do that tomorrow?" Nathan mumbled that as he took a swig of the beer in his hand.

"Yeah I mean dood, I got partying to do ya know?" Pickles had empty bottles of liquor scattered around him. His words surprisingly weren't all slurred. He finished his most recent bottle and tossed it onto the ground with a low groan.

"And I ams havingks the appointments with the ladies, you seeingk?" Skiwsgaar plucked the strings of his guitar, not even looking up as he expressed his complaints.

"Let's just get this over with huh boys? Sound good? Sounds good to me." Dick swiveled in his chair to start piecing the recordings together. He snapped his fingers in Harley's general area and sort of waved his hand to get her attention. She had been nodding off in her chair and she sat up quickly and pushed up her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice was slow and lazy sounding, laced with sleep.

"Babe come and massage my shoulders, would you? Working all day is really killing my back, really killing it." He pointed at his shoulders and rolled them before going back to his work.

Harley sighed and stood up, _the nerve of this guy_, she thought to herself. She wobbled on her heels and stood behind him. Her feet ached from wearing stilettos all day, _remember, no heels next time_, she thought. Her dainty fingers wrapped themselves around Knubbler's shoulders and she began to knead. This action got the attention of the remaining awake members of the band.

"Damn look at her go..." Pickles whispered to Nathan, as he watched her knead Knubbler's shoulders, his own began to ache.

"Yeah like, massages. Wow. Massages are nice I guess, not very brutal but they feel good." He whispered back to Pickles. He rolled his own shoulders and continued to watch.

Skwisgaar didn't pay much attention to the fact she was massaging Knubbler's shoulders, but paid more attention to how she got into it. Her whole body swayed a little as she kneaded, butt shaking ever so slightly. Skwisgaar lowered his eyelids halfway and just continued to stare.

This continued for a few minutes, until the half asleep Toki mumbled and broke the silence. "Excuses me, miss..." He sat up and repeated himself to get Harley's attention. "Excuses me, miss... I ams forgetting your name."

Harley turned around at this and let go of Knubbler's shoulders. She popped her knuckles and smiled softly. "My name is Harley." She walked over to him and bent down a little, "Do you need something?"

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and turned and scooted on the couch making room for Harley. "Can you massages me too please." He bent over his criss crossed legs and exposed his back.

Harley felt her heart soften, and she smiled. "Of course I will, Toki." She smoothed and tugged at her skirt before sitting down in the spot next to him. She turned a little to face his back better and she began to rub and need his back. His back was hard; she could feel his muscles underneath the t-shirt he was wearing and loved it.

Nathan looked over at her massaging his back and nudged Pickles, pointing at Harley and Toki. "Pickles look."

"Dood I facking see!" He huffed and sunk into his seat, feeling around for another bottle of liquor he could down. His fingers wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle and he lifted it up, swishing around the liquid inside before drinking it down.

Skwisgaar sneered at this and huffed, h_ow come that dumb dildos gets to get a massage and not me_, he thought to himself. He just played his guitar more and huffed again but louder.

It was another few minutes before Knubbler swiveled in his chair to face the boys. "Alright I've pieced it together. Let's take a listen, huh?"

Harley removed her hands from Toki's back and stretched her fingers, they ached from the constant kneading. She didn't see him react when she pulled her hands away. "Toki, wake up you gotta listen to this music." She shook his shoulder gently and he sat up slowly with a yawn.

"So how does this sound, I think it sounds pretty brutal." He pressed play on the sound board and the song rang out. They listened to it and at the end Knubbler spoke up, "So? Whadya think?" He leaned back in his chair, pleased with his work.

Nathan sat there and shrugged, "It's pretty brutal sounding. I like it." Everyone sighed with relief and agreed with Nathan.

"Good then, everyone can head out. Work's done!" He clapped his hands together and fiddled around with a few more things before standing up and stretching. "Alright Harley, come on time for me to drive you home."

Harley stood up and smoothed out her skirt before shaking her head, "I have to stay later, Dick. I have a meeting and interview with Mr. Ofdensen."

He nodded and shrugged, "Well don't expect me to wait around." He looked around the studio to see if he had left any belongings then started to leave, "Later babe, boys." He lifted a hand in a wave and exited, leaving Harley alone with Dethklok.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and fiddled with her fingers, "Would one of you please take me to Mr. Ofdensen' office, please?" She smiled and hoped that someone would be kind enough to escort her, luckily enough Charles walked into the room at that moment. Harley looked to him and sighed in relief, "Oh good, never mind."

"Boys," Charles cleared his throat to talk to the conscious members. "You have to interview Ms. Davis before I let you go do whatever, so let's hurry up and get that done, uh, alright? Chop chop."

Skwisgaar groaned and rolled his eyes, "Ams you beingks the serious? She's been hangingks out with us all days I am thinkingks she's fine."

Nathan spoke up with a grumble, "Well what if I have a question."

"If you have a question, Nathan, go ahead and ask it." Charles stated, sighing softly.

"Uhh, okay. So like, will you give us all massages like you did to Knubbler and Toki?" He stammered that out and crossed his arms.

"Yeah!" Pickles jumped in, almost enthusiastically, "I mean you put facking Toki to sleep, I want some of that shit."

Harley felt herself blush softly and she smiled wide, "Of course I'll give you all massages if you ask."

Charles raised an eyebrow and shook his head, what Dick and the boys asked her to do didn't concern him unless it got extreme. "Well are there any other questions for Ms. Davis?"

It was Toki who spoke up, being a little more awake now, "Wills you be livings with us?"

Harley tilted her head a little in confusion, "Live with you?"

"Wells, Knubbler ams the onlies one who doesn't lives with us. I don't knows if you wonts because you ams his assistant or if you wills because you ams an employee."

Charles cleared his throat and looked to Harley, "Well I really think that's up to Ms. Davis. If she wants to live here then that's her choice. She's not really going to be needed very much though since, uh, you boys are never in the studio. Unless she does something else besides assist Dick."

Nathan let out a loud yell, "Massages!"

"Well alright then I guess, that's good enough reason." Charles looked to Harley to see what she'd stay. Having her stay with them would be a waste of funds but everything around here is a waste of funds.

"Um, well I'd have to talk to my dad to see how he'd feel about that. I can call him though." Harley opened up her purse and dug for her phone. She pulled it out and dialed her father's number and stepping away from the group. It rang and rang and rang with no answer so she sighed and sent him a quick text to see when he woke up. She walked back with a smile, "Well my dad didn't answer and I don't have a ride home so I guess I'll stay for tonight and see how it is... If that's alright with you Mr. Ofdensen?"

Charles nodded, "That's fine. I'll escort you to an extra bedroom and we'll get you a set of sleep clothes then tomorrow you can get your regular attire from your home."

Toki smiled wide and jumped up, full of energy now. "Comes on Harley! I'll helps you finds a room! I ams better with helpings than the robots." He walked over to her and locked arms with her, practically dragging her from the room.

Nathan and Pickles stood up following suit, and Skwisgaar eventually stood up and followed them.

Charles looked to Murderface who was asleep on the floor and shook his head, "Excuse me, 401 and 337, would you two take William to his room and make sure he's prepared for bed?"

The two Klokateers who had been standing in the room nodded and did what Charles had ordered. They swiftly picked up Murderface and carried him out of the room. Charles watched them leave and made his way back to his office. He sat himself back in his desk chair and began to look over Harley's file once more. "She seemed like a sweet girl," he muttered aloud, "it'll be good for the boys."

Toki, Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar walked with Harley down the section of hallways that all the rooms were attached to. "I'm ams pretty sure we haves a spare rooms in this areas." Toki stated, looking around in the hallway with a huff.

"I ams thinkingks there ams one between Pickle and I." Skwisgaar shrugged and they walked to a door that was I fact between Skwisgaar and Pickles' room. Nathan was the one to open the door, it was a pretty large sized room with a queen bed, an armoire, a desk, and a door to what was probably a bathroom.

Harley looked around in wonder, "Wow... This is a nice room." She walked in and slipped off her heels. She shrunk a a few inches shorter and without the aiding heels gave to ones look, her hips looked bigger and her body a little wider. Now the top of her head rested at the height of Pickles' nose.

They all stood around in Harley's new room, shuffling their feet. Harley looked to them and raised an eyebrow, "Do y'all need something?"

"Can we, uh, get a massage." Nathan mumbled almost incomprehensible.

Harley let out a soft laugh, "Of course you can. Would you get me some pajamas first?"

Skwisgaar was the one to speak, "Yous cans sleeps in my shirts and boxers, it ams beingks like a nighty night gowns to yous." He left the room and returned shortly with white boxers and one of his shirts. Harley smiled and took them from him, "I'll go change real fast hold on." She walked quickly to the bathroom attached to her room and changed. It took a lot to completely undress from her outfit. She had to take off her blazer, unbutton her shirt, shimmy out of her skirt and even manage to peel out of her panty hose. She looked at herself in the mirror with a huff, she had imprints on her stomach where the panty hose imprisoned her skin. Harley just sighed and stripped from her underwear, leaving on her bra though until the boys left. She slipped on Skwisgaar's sleeveless shirt and boxers. It went down to right above her knees and she almost laughed. Harley looked into the mirror and took down her hair, the dirty blonde locks being wavy from the bun and falling down to her lower back.

She piled up her dirty clothes in a corner of the bathroom and walked out to see the boys sitting on her bed with their shoes kicked off. Skwisgaar was playing guitar leaning against the headboard, Toki was laying on his stomach next to him kicking his feet, Pickles sat up against the headboard too, while Nathan sat in the middle. Harley almost laughed at the sight but instead she just crawled onto the bed behind Nathan to start massaging his shoulders.

She was switching between the boys for an hour, kneading and rubbing their backs like a madman. The boys realized she was done when she had fallen asleep mid massage against Pickles' back. The boys got up off the bed and Toki was the one to tuck her sleeping figure in and remove her glasses. The band left her room and continued the night with drinking, falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning. It had been a good day.

* * *

**A/N**

**this was a dare **

**yeah any suggestions for chapter two? **


End file.
